Different or the same ?
by Luxray111
Summary: Two days before they all told each other everything. But ever since they got jumped. Raphael is more angry, fights with Leo more, and is hiding a secret along with Donatello. While Donatello and Michelangelo are hiding a secret plan that they can't tell anyone. Also Casey tries to help Leonardo in getting along better with Ralph.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its my first TMNT fan fiction. I'm mad excited. I finally get to write some action, and drama. I'm sorry I deleted the Mighty med fan fiction. My sister was getting bullied, she didn't want it up there then she did it got confusing. So this is just for myself and for people who love Tmnt as much as I do. I can't wait to get started I hope you like it. My favorite character is Donatello so yeah its going to be written in his preservative a lot. But sit back, relax, read and enjoy. Also if you don't like intense stuff then don't read it. Because if you noticed in my other stories I write very intense story's. Peace out and enjoy !  
_**

**( Donatello Pov. ) **

My brothers and I were out on our daily patrol. Mikey was looking on the roof to the right of me. Tonight I noticed that Mikey was more interested in his shift instead of annoying Ralph and I.

My brothers and I toke later shifts because of two days ago. Two days ago we got jumped by the foot clan and we saw that the purple dragons were jumping people. So we decided to make sure noon got jumped.

It was Meat head's idea to go on later shifts so we can " Bust some heads." I hate that phrase its so stupid. Anyway were all close but at the same time we were on different roof tops so we can cover more ground. Mikey was two rooftops away, Leo was three rooftops away. Ralph is two rooftops away from me. I'm surprised he didn't run off to go beat up random people.

Ralph seemed still ticked off about the events that happened last week and today. BTW Leo and Ralph had another fight today. Don't ask me why because they would fight each other over a drop of a hat.

I looked over at the edge closely. I still was jumpy and nerves. I felt someone move behind me but I'm waiting for that person to get closer or for Ralph to kick the persons butt.

I felt the person breath on me and I grabbed my bo with one swift motion and WACK !

I realized that it was Mikey. Mikey was rubbing his arm and he was on the ground. Mikey looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of me.

Mikey then kicked my leg which really hurt I picked up my leg and I started hoping on my foot. I was on the very edge and I almost fell but luckily Leo caught me before I could fall.

" What are the two of you doing ?" whispered Leo angrily.

" Donnie started it." whispered Mikey pointing at me.

" OH very mature Mikey." I whispered to Mikey.

" Okay member stay quiet." whispered Leo angrily.

Leo ran back to his spot quietly and quickly.

" Dang Leo seems pretty angry." whispered Mikey who was now standing next to me.

" Shouldn't you be at your shift ?" I whispered back quickly.

" Okay well its boring. We've been out here for years." whnned Mikey quietly.

" No we haven't we've been out here for four hours." I whispered quickly.

I don't want to talk to Mikey right now but, Mikey is really loquacious ( witch means talkative. ). SO I'm trying to get this conversation over really quickly.

" Did you notice that Leo is still angry ?" Mikey whispered, " I mean it was only a fight." 

I nodded and I couldn't wait for Mikey to stop talking to me.

I know I sound a little mean but I mean I'm angry at Mikey for ruining the robot seven hours ago.

" Hey what do you think the fight was about ?" whispered Mikey.

I surged. I don't care what the fight was about Mikey I wanted to say. Mikey loves to get in other peoples business especially Ralph's.

Were here for business and plus Leo and Ralph didn't care. I guess Mikey is just board.

Leo and Ralph looked over at each other and nodded then they looked at me. I nodded and they both nodded Mikey didn't know what was going on. ( Typical Mikey. ) The nod meant go somewhere else.

" What does the nod mean ?" whispered Mikey.

" Move forward." I whispered.

The four of us moved forward and then all of a sudden. The purple dragons jump on Mikey and three of them were pounding on him. I toke on and I kneed one in the chest. Flipped him over. Then I was attacked by another one who was new because I just flipped him over and he ran.

Anyway I saw a two twins a girl and a boy they toke Mike's nun chucks and my bo staff. I chased after the both of them after the second roof top they glared at me.

The girl and boy I looked at there eyes they looked broken.

They both had black hair, olive skin, round green eyes, and the girl had a scar on her right knee cap to her ankle. The boy had a black eye and a bloody knee cap.

They were short about 5'3. The guy was fairly muscular and the girl was skinny and curvy.

" The names Jeremy, the girl next to me is Miranda. What are you ?" asked Jeremy.

" I'm something. Give me back the staff and nun chucks." I said camly.

" Seriously your asking us to give you back your crap like that ?" asked Miranda.

" Yeah. Give us a scare or try to attack." said Jeremy, " I mean your friend in red gave be the bloody knee cap and black eye." 

" If you knew him. You would be thankful that he handn't of killed you." I said.

" Please. We want information." said Miranda.

" About what ?" I asked.

" Don't mess with us." said Jeremy angirly.

" I'm not I promise. I'll help if you need it." I said.

" Meet us here tomorrow at four in the morning. DON't be late." said Miranda.

" We'll wait intill five but thats it." said Jeremy.

Jeremy and Miranda gave me back the weapons and they left.

" Donatello !" yelled Leo. I saw Mikey in Leo's arms and Leo was trying to restrain Ralph.

I ran back over and toke Mikey in my arms while Leo pushed Ralph to the ground.

" Chill out Ralph." Leo said, " Its not worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter. Yeah Miranda and Jeremy are my characters so no one steals them okay. Its Ralph's Pov this time. I'm hoping your enjoying it so far. Please give me some tips to make the fan fiction better. **

" Look at our youngest brother ?" I asked angrily, " They deserve to be attacked servery."

" No they don't." said Leo in that stupid superior tone that I hated, " Mikey needs to go back to the lair, stop being hot headed and listen to yourself, Mikey needs help not to be avenged."

" Fine, But it looks like I seem to care about Mikey." I said angrily.

I'm furious at this point. I already got into a big argument with Leo earlier, then Mikey gets injured, and now Leo wants to tell me what to do. I love Mikey that's why I want to avenge him.

" Hes not dead." said Leo angrily.

Leo and Donnie left with Mikey and I just stood there on the roof top.

( Flashback. Still Ralph's pov. This morning. )

I was in my room I haven't been asleep in two days. I kept thinking about getting attacked. I got up and I went into the kitchen and I saw Mikey eating left over Pizza with Leo and Donnie.

" Hey Ralph !" Mikey said cheerfully, " Did you get any sleep ?"

" No." I said colder then it should've came out.

" You hungry ?" asked Mikey still cheerfully.

" No. How about you go stick your head in the oven." I said angrily. I realized what I just said and I left into the dojo and just started hitting the punching bag.

" Mikey." I grunted hitting the punching bag, " Mikey. You almost got us killed." I punched the bag harder.

( vision. ) 

I kept seeing a blur. I saw Mikey I was holding on tight to his arm getting ready to die. SO close to dieing. Seventy feet up above the ground. Mikey and I were saved by dark haired twins that ran away.

( Vision over. ) 

I punched the bag harder. Then Leo came in.

" Don't take your anger on Mikey. Its not his fault." said Leo angrily.

" Its your fault ! You didn't save us !" I shouted angrily.

I tried to swing at Leo but he dodged and kicked me into the wall.

" Get some sleep them come talk to me." said Leo angrily.

Leo was about to leave but I throw my sai at him it missed. Leo turned around and glared at me.

" I don't need sleep ! All I need is revenge they almost toke Mike's life !" I shouted.

" What about yours." said Leo angrily.

" I don't care ! Maby I love Mikey more then myself." I said angrily.

" So do I but I would never have put anyone in danger like that !" Leo shouted.

I punched Leo and Leo just pushed me back. Then I attack Leo.

( Flashback over. )

I don't want to think about the rest. Honestly the first thing I felt like doing was sitting out here on the ledge.

What would have happened if those twins hadn't of saved us. Would Mikey and I be dead ? I need some sleep. That's all I need.

I walked back home slowly and I saw no one in the common room so I went into Mike's room. I saw Mikey asleep and smiling. " Your such a goof." I whispered.

I closed the door then I went into my room which was across the hall. I passed out right there.

( Dream world. )

We were all eight years old. Donnie and Mikey were playing with blocks they found a few weeks ago. I knew that Leo was probably clinging on to Master Splinter. When we were kids Leo and I didn't really have ….. problems with each other. I mean we had problems with each other but not as bad as It was now.

I heard Leo running into the room and we looked at each other.

" Hey Ralph ?" asked Leo.

" What is it ?" I asked.  
" Were friends right ?" asked Leo.

" …... I …..." I didn't really know anymore. Lately all it seemed that Leo and I did was bicker, argue, fight, brawl, and get on each others nerves.

" I mean if we bicker over stupid stuff. Then what would it be like when we got older and fought over serious stuff. It would be like brawls." Leo went on.

" Stop talking." I said.

" Why ?"

" We bicker over serious stuff too." I said.

" No we don't." Leo said, " We bicker only little stuff."

I member how much of a brat Leo was. He always wanted to get the last word … now that I think of it that's Leo now.

" …. Wow your Leo in the past and present." I said.

" Huh ?" asked Leo.

" Nothing." I said.

" You need help ?" asked Leo.

" No. I need some sleep." I said.

After that mini dream I sleeped what felt like hours then I woke up at four o-clock. I got seven hours of sleep. I felt more refreshed. I heard Donnie walking around.

I got up of corse and I followed behind him slowly. I hid behind the little chimny and I looked at Donnie and his two friends. Those two friends they …. look like the ones that saved Mikey and I.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its Luxray111. Donatello pov now. Hope your enjoying It so far. **

**I stood in front of Jeremy and Miranda and they grimaced. **

" **I'm getting jumped aren't I ?" I asked. **

" **Good guess but no." said Miranda. **

" **Some creepy aliens toke our parents." said Jeremy. **

" **We want to know where they are ?" asked Miranda. **

" **How would you I would know where they are ?" **

**I looked at Miranda and Jeremy. The both looked at each other and nodded. Jeremy then swift kicked to me the ground and Miranda got into my face. **

" **Listen punk. You were fighting them last week. We have you on video." said Miranda.**

Miranda showed me a video. My eyes grew wide. I saw Leo, Ralph, Mikey, and I fighting the krang and winning. 

" **I have other videos." said Miranda sliding to the next clip. **

**Miranda showed me a clip of April and Casey talking to Leo, Ralph, Mikey, and I on the rooftop. **

" **Listen we know that the Krang started kidnapping people." whispered Leo on the videotape. **

" **Thank you captain obvious." said Ralph on the videotape. **

" **Where did you get those ?" I asked. **

" **Theirs more." said Jeremy who was now holding me down. **

**Miranda showed me pictures that were taken three nights ago. One had Ralph taking out the foot, Leo taking one of the foot, One with Mikey and I tag teaming, and finally me against three. **

" **Are you the weakest link ?" asked Miranda.**

" No. None of us are." I said trying to act brave. 

**Truth be told I was terrified. I wish that my brothers were here. Honestly Mikey would be doing the same thing. Then you would have Leo doing that tough guy act. Then we had Ralph who was practically fearless. **

" **Okay." said Jeremy. **

" **What do you want in return ?" I asked. **

**" Oh wow you really do catch on fast." said Jeremy. **

" **We've been watching you six, four, three days. We've seen you. We know you." said Miranda. **

**I looked at Miranda and she thought she knew it all. **

" **Then whats my name ?" I asked.**

" Donatello. Smart, level- headed the one in the purple, uses a bo staff that has a pointy end on the bottom. Leo probally a nick name the one in blue, the leader, has those two swords, doesn't always get along with the one in red. The one in red Ralpheal, the one with the anger problem, probbally jelous of Leo's leadership, Likes to follow his path. They well Mikey probbally the youngest, lest brightest, the one in orange, has nun chucks, very peppy." Miranda said, " Anything else ?" 

" **We'll delete the votage, stop following you, and buggin you. Only one condition you and one more of your brothers must help us get our parets back." said Jeremy letting go of me and standing next to his sister. **

**I knew I had two options, I could take the phone and delete the votage myself or I could help them out. But what if its all a set up. How old are they ? They look about fourteen. Smart but are they that smart ? **

" **Well are you going to help us or what ?" asked Miranda meanly. **

**I looked into both of there eyes and I saw brokenness, sadness, and dispear. They've been throw a lot. Master Splinter taught us that if you look in there eyes you can see there true purpose. **

" **I'll help you." I said. **

**" Okay good." Jeremy said, " Got any good leads on where the krang are ?"  
**

" **Not yet." I lied, " Give me a day."**

" We don't have a day. Donatello they were kidnapped, they could be dead in a day." said Miranda. 

" **TCRI, The where house on centerbroad way on third, and if that doesn't work meet me here at midnight tonight and make sure your not followed." I said. **

**They both nodded and left. I smiled that I finnally helped someone and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I swung my bo and it hit Ralph. I put my bo back and I looked at Ralph. Ralph glared at me. I was so dead. **

" **R-Ralph …. I-I .. You er um … -" I was intrupetd when Ralph smacked me. I pushed him in reponse. **

" **You were rambling." said Ralph.**

" **Where you there the whole entire time ?" I asked.**

" Yeah I was." said Ralph who crossed his arms waiting for me to explain myself. 

**Since when did Ralpheal not scream when he got angry. Or flip out. Like I'm just waiting for him to kick my shell right now. Thats what I'm waiting for. Trust me if your ever standing in front of Ralpheal and he's pissed at you. Come up with a good explanation. I'm still trying to figure out one.**

" If I wasn't controlling my anger right now I would have you on the floor dead. The only reason I'm not going to kill you is beacause I don't want them broadcasting that an ugly, twofaced, retarted overgrown turtle was found on the rooftop." Ralph said angrily, " because then all of us would be found out." 

" **You have every right to be furious. But I don't want to fight." I said. **

" **Were not. Just explain yourselve." said Ralph. **

**Okay Ralph may sound calm but if you were here. The look he was giving me is " I want you dead look." The look that Ralph gives to Leo when there in a fight. Thats a very bad look because thats the look that Ralph gives Leo before they get into a physcial fight. **

" **Can you not give me that look ?" I asked quietly.**

" I'm not giving you a look. Just explain to me why you would tell two complete strangers about the Krang and not us !" Ralph yelled angrily, " How long were you hiding this !"

" I was going to tell you. But you and Leo seemed like you two wanted to rip each others heads off he past three days."

" How long ?" asked Ralph.

" Two days. Listen Ralph I'm sorry." I said quietly and sadly. 

" **That emotional gob doesn't work on me Donatello. I'm not that " Fearless leader." Who acts stupid."**

" You weren't always like that." I said.  


" **Yeah. I wasn't."**

" You've kept secrets before." I said defensivly. 

**" Wow your so much like Leo."  
" Is that suppose to be an inslut ?"**

" No. I'm just saying both of you like to bring up that past." said Rapheal angrily.

" I'm not brining up the past !" I yelled in defense. 

" **Why are you yelling ?!"  
" Why are you following me ?!"  
**

" **I did it to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid !"**

" Well sorry I didn't get the memo that I was stupid !" 

**Great now I'm angry. I don't like fighting with my brothers physically, but doesn't mean I won't aruge. **

**" Your not stupid ! I just care about you enoth to see what you were doing !"**

Meat head was right for once in his life.  


" **Okay. I'm sorry." I said. **

" **You want to go back the lair now ?" asked Ralph. **

**I nodded yes. **

**" Don't tell Leo."**

" Knowing Leo. He might be just waiting for us to get back from the lair but our story is that we had an argument I stormed out, you followed me."

" Isn't that what you and Leo do ?" 

" **Acctually theres more hitting and kicking when Leo and I do that." said Ralph. **

**The two of us went back to the lair and went into our rooms. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Luxray111 here, hope your enjoying the story. I'll be updating the story every other day or if I don't do that I usually update all my stories on Wednesdays and Fridays. **

**( Leonardo's pov. )  
**

**I woke up and I went into the dojo. I'm still angry about the fight that happened between Ralph and I. After I mediate those felling suddenly go away. SO it sit down and I start to meditate. **

_**( Flashback when they were all six. Leo's pov still. )**_

Mikey and I were playing in my room. Mikey was trying not to mess up my room so he kept cleaning it. 

" _**Stop cleaning my room." I said.**_

" No. We have to clean the room." said Mikey. 

_**" No we don't. I'll clean it tomorrow. But you should clean your room." I said. **_

" _**Oh yeah. But why doesn't Ralph ever clean his room ?"**_

" Because I clean my room."

" So he does the opposite of everything you do ?" 

" _**I'm not positive. But I don't really know either." **_

_**Mikey nodded. **_

" _**But can we play a few more minutes ?" Mikey wined, " Then we can play out in the swear, then we can spar, and then we can do whatever you want."**_

Mikey still bugs me but not as much as he used too. I sure miss that part. He's still my favorite I can tell you that. 

_**" Lameonardo, Mikey !" yelled Ralph, " Master Splinter wants us." **_

" _**Ralphahater well be there in a minute !" I shouted back, " And stop calling me Lameonardo !"**_

" Then stop calling me Ralphahater !" 

_**Mikey rolled his eyes and laughed.**_

" Why can't you two give me a nickname like that ?" asked Mikey. 

_**" Well your my favorite so ..." I started, " Oh shut up." **_

_**Mikey laughed and we both left my room and went into the dojo.**_

" Okay Okay so I want a new nickname." said Mikey. 

" _**Why ?" asked Donnie. **_

_**" Because. We all need to meditate first." I said. **_

" _**Yeah, Then after that we should take a trip to the moon." Ralph said sarcastic, " Not going to happen." **_

" _**Your not our boss Leo." said Ralph.**_

" I know. But still I'm the oldest." 

" _**Yeah and I'm the second oldest and Donnie is the third oldest and Mikey is the youngest. We know that doesn't make you in charge."**_

" Okay. I just want to do something." said Leo. 

_**( Flashback over. ) **_

" **Oh Leonardo ready for some training ?" asked Mikey coming in and interrupting me. **

" **Hey Mikey. Yeah I am."  
**

" **Great. Get up." **

" **I know what to do." I said still felling a little annoyed. **

" **Are you still angry because we can do this another time ?"  
**

" **No." I said getting up, " I'm fine." **

**" Anyway I had a nightmare involving Ralph and I. I went to his room to see if he was okay and he wasn't there." said Mikey. **

**Okay did he even come home last night ? I'm so confused about Ralph. I tell him he needs rest and he stays out. **

" **Hes in his room now." said Mikey, " Passed out." **

" **Lets spare right now." I said. **

**Mikey and I got in our positions. I take out on of my katanas out and I rush towards him with all force and Mikey dodged and swift kicked me to the side. Grr. I hate it when he does that. **

" **Focas Mikey." I said annoyed.**

I came at Mikey agin but he was laughing and he pulled out my Katana with his nunchucks and was now holding it. I stoped in my tracks.

" Okay Mikey give me the weapon." I said holding at my hand out, " Time out."

Mikey handed me the weapon. 

" **Don't do that." I said, " You could have been injured."  
**

" **Nah. Ralph lets me do that all the time. Aren't they both sharp." said Mikey. **

" **Mine can cut throw everything even the thickest thang." **

" **Whatever. It won't happen agin." said Mikey. **

**" No !" yelled Ralph from the other room.**

" **Okay you know what fine leave me alone !" yelled Donnie from the other room. **

**( With Donnie and Ralph noones pov. )**

" Okay. Maby I was a little insenstive. But still we also need to save the city from the krang. Tell Leo and Mikey but, I'll prentend I didn't know." whisperd Ralph. 

" **Okay thanks." said Donnie. **

**Leo and Mikey walk into the common room and see Ralph and Donnie talking. **

**" Is everything alright in here ?" asked Leo. **

" **Yeah." said Ralph and Donnie at the same time. **

**Leo and Mikey then left. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey its Luxray111. This is the chapter where it noones pov and Donatello's pov. April will not be in this one because I don't really know where to put her. Enjoy. I might change my mind. If I don't sorry. Peace out and enjoy. **

**Donatello, Michalangelo, Rapheal, and Leonardo are all in Donatello's lab. **

" **Okay I figured out two of the places the krang might be hidding." said Donatello. **

" **Okay good. We should split up into two teams to cover more ground." Leo said, " We start at eleven."**

" No. How about ten." said Ralph. 

**" I said eleven." **

" **But I think a better time is ten."**

" Yeah but if we leave at eleven then were all rested, training, mediating, and eating is over with and as soon as we get home we can crash."

" Ten."

" Are you saying ten because you know it'll get on my nerves ?" asked Leo.

" **Yeah. Were leaving at eleven."**

Ralph left the labatory and Leo followed. 

" **Should we follow them ?" asked Donnie. **

**" I don't fell like it." said Mikey. **

**With Ralph. **

**Ralph was hitting the punching bag in the dojo and then kicked it in. **

" **Ralphael, Why did you do that ?" asked Leo in a lecturing tone. **

" **I like bugging you." **

**" Why ?" **

" **I don't know. It just Is okay." **

" **No its not okay to do that its rude."**

" Your my older brother not some authorty figure."

" Well I kind of am because I'm your leader."

" Acctually its less to more your my leader."

Leo gasped and Ralph smiled.

" **Why are you so mean to me ? Seriously what have I ever done to you."**

" Your here thats what you did to me." 

**Ralph left the room and Leo fell to the ground and looked like he was about to burst into tears. Then Mikey came in and hugged Leo. **

**" Aww. Whats wrong ?" asked Mikey. **

" **Seriously what did I ever do to Ralph to make him hate me ? **

" **Its not your fault Leo. It really isn't. Ralph is just angry at you. So don't cry at all okay."**

" Do you know why he's mad ?"

" Ask Casey he probbally knows."

" Thanks mikey." said Leo who hugged his youngest brother, " Don't tell the others but your my faverite."

" I know that already."

( Donatello's pov. )

Okay I just woke up and I look up and I see Mikey looking over at me. 

**" How long where you there ?" I asked. **

" **Two minutes. Were leaving in ten minutes." Mikey said sadly, " Can we talk."  
I sat up in my bed and patted a place for Mikey to sit and I nodded yes. **

" **Whats wrong ?"**

" Its just that I'm a little scarid." said Mikey who was looking at my table where I had the robot. 

**I made the robot for him when we were babies but he eneded up breaking it two pieces. I was fixing it up for him because he misses it. **

" **Are you rebuilding it ?"**

" Yeah … Anyway why are you scarid."

" I almost died three days ago. I was saved by twins. A boy and a girl. I don't want to be put in that situwation agin." said Mikey who still was sad. 

" **Listen. Rember when we were little and the we just got our weapons ?" I asked. **

**Mikey shook his head no and whisperd sorry. **

" **Anyway. We first got our weapons. Two days after we got our weapons. The two of us were catching on fast. Leo was having the hardest time."**

" Oh yeah." said Mikey. 

" **Then when he swang he almost chopped Ralphs head off." Mikey and I said at the same time. **

**We both started laughing. IT was funny that was probbally the only time we saw Ralph scream and he had a worried look on his face that looked like a howler monkey. **

" **That was so funny. Rember when Leo got his head stuck in the wall when he was six." said Mikey laughing. **

**I nodded and I started laughing too. Mikey and I started laughing even more and Mikey fell on the floor which made us laugh too hard after a minute we stoped. **

" **I haven't laughed like that since five hours ago." Mikey said hapily, " You sure know how to make someone fell better."**

" Thanks you too." I said, " But what happened five hours ago ?"

" I heard Leo singing while he was meditating." 

**I burst out laughing and that made Mikey laugh a little bit. If Mikey wasn't there I don't know what I would do. **

" **Now you have gaven me the courage to bug the crap out of Ralph." said Mikey standing up and bowing which made me laugh a little. **

" **See ya D." said Mikey walking out my door. **

**I made up my bed and I went into the common room and I saw Mikey and Ralph playfully fighting. I didn't see Leo. **

" **Where's Leo ?" I asked.**

" With Splinter." said Ralph and Mikey almost in sync. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey its Luxray111. I'm really happy that you are all enjoying this story. Will be Leonardo's pov, No one's pov, and Raphael's pov. Enjoy this chapter. I know I'm late but listen. I've been really busy and I know its been like three weeks. I saw the new Tmnt movie. Really good. Anyway enjoy. Rember Leo, noone, and then Ralph. **

**( Leonardo's pov. )**

I was in the dojo with Master Splinter and I had told him what happened with Ralph and I today and two days ago. I don't fell like telling him all of our conflicts because if I did we would literally be here forever. 

" **So you and Raphael have been fighting again ?" asked Master Splinter. **

" **Yes Sensi." I said. **

" **What about ?" asked Master Splinter. **

" **Authority basicly. The rest I don't know about." I said. **

**I didn't really know exactly why Ralph and I have been fighting more lately and getting under each others skin more. **

" **Why are you so unsure of yourself ?" asked Master Splinter. **

**I hated it when he used questions instead of answers really annoyed me but, if I get some advice out of it then it'll be worth it. **

" **Because it seems like ever since we all got jumped. Ralph has been blaming me for things, undermining me, and being more hateful towards me."**

" You already seek the answer in your words. Raphael and you have always gotten into little fits. But to me it sounds like Raphael is scared and angry."

" Whats he scared of ?"

" I don't seek all the knowledge my son. But maybe you should speak to Raphael and seek the knowledge you should seek."

" So I should talk to him ?" 

" **Yes my son."  
**

**I nodded and I left the dojo. I walked up to were Ralph and Mikey were finished playing and Mikey left. I guess it was Mike's job to help everyone fell calm. It should be my job but honestly it was Mike's. So I'm happy that Ralph is In a good mood maybe he'll finally talk to me. Ralph was sitting on the couch and I sat next to him. **

" **Hey Ralph." I said. **

" **Hi." he said nicely, " How are you ?" **

**How am I ? Freaking out Raphael I'm getting ready to have a conversation with you. Where I'm afraid that it might get out of hand and you might end up hating me again. **

" **I'm fine. So um you and Mikey were playing ?" I asked. **

" **I guess."**

" Are you nerves for the mission ?" I asked. 

" …**. No. Um are you ?" Ralph asked quietly. **

" **No. I don't know what to expect. I mean it could be a trap, people could jump us again, …." **

**I don't want to say the rest. First off it would get Ralph upset again and it would upset me and we would end up fighting. I think Ralph thinks its my fault that Mikey and him almost died. **

" **Ten more minutes." said Ralph. **

**" Huh ?" I asked.**

" In till we leave Ten more minutes." said Ralph. 

**I'm not ready to talk about Ralph in till I know exactly what hes angry about. I used to know what to say to Ralph when he was angry at me. Now I didn't know anymore. **

**I nod and I go into the hallway and I remember something. **

**( Flashback. ) **

_**( Eight years ago. Still Leo's pov )  
**_

_**I see that Mikey, Ralph, and Donnie are in the middle of the dojo floor with candles around them. Ralph was lighting candles. **_

" _**Hey don't do that !" I yelled. **_

" _**Do what ?" asked Ralph turning around and looking at me as it was the most stupidest thing that came out out of my mouth which was a look he gives me every time I say something. **_

" _**Shh Leo. Ralph knows what hes doing." said Mikey who had his eyes closed. **_

" _**Okay Ralph blow all these candles out. Mikey and Donnie get out of the circle and go to bed."**_

" Don't listen to him."  


" _**Its two o clock in the morning !" I yelled. **_

" _**Shh." said Ralph. **_

_**Donnie and Mikey left and Ralph rolled his eyes and blew out the candles. **_

" _**Whats wrong with you ?" asked Ralph. **_

" _**Me your th-" I started to defend myself but I stooped. **_

" _**That's right shut up."**_

" I'm going to bed." 

_**( flashback over )  
**_

**That was probably the first time I actually didn't fight Ralph.**

( No one's pov ) 

**The four brothers got prepared and sat with there sensi in the dojo. **

" **My sons. I Hope you four are successful on your mission. Also my sons do your best. Stay together. Also remember never give up. …. Unless you guys are at near death then you give up. Good luck my sons." **

" **Aye Sensi." said the four of them getting up.**

" **But my sons." Splinter said and they stooped, " Never let angry or sadness cloud your judgment." He looked Rapheal stright in the eyes. **

**Ralpheal looked away and then toke a quick glance at Leonardo. **

" **Aye Sensi." The four of them said leaving the dojo. **

**( Ralpheal's pov )**

My brothers and I get out of the sewer and quickly go up to the rooftop. The four of us were on top of a chines resturont building. 

" **Okay so. What do we do ?" I heard Mike say quietly. **

**Oh so now he's quet. Like right when nothing is happing. Right when noone is out here. He's quiet. Hmm. **

**I looked on the edge of the rooftop and I see Donatello with his little gadgets in his hands. Leo going over the plan to Mikey. Sometimes it felt good to be on the rooftop. Then the felling went away slowly. **

**I love my brothers but other times I can't stand them and they can't stand me. I'm never really alone. I learn to stand on my own too feet and I can stand alone. **

" **Ralpheal." said Leo. I ignored him. " Ralpheal."**

I could hear his voice become a little more anger but I really didn't care. It took more then words to get Leo full blown pissed at me. 

**Finnally Leo walked over to me and turned me to face him. **

" **Yeah Leo." I said quietly. **

" **I called you. Why didn't you answer me ?" **

" **I gusse I didn't hear you." I said. **

**Leo just rolled his eyes at me and gave me a look that said " Stop it " The look I gave Mikey when he was annoying me. **

" **You know I think that look looks better on me." I said smirking. **

**Leo pushed me away and went back over to Mikey. The three of them got into a circle and Leo pointed at me and waved his arm towards my younger bros and him.**

I nodded and I walked over there and I looked at Leo trying to get a read on him. All I was getting was that Leo was starting to get annoyed. I looked at Mikey and I saw he was terrified. I looked at Donatello and I saw that he was unsure of himself. 

**If you knew these three as long as I have. You would know that Leo was annoyed with me, Mikey was going to cover his fear with jokes and annoying quotes, and Donatello was going to be all confident and coky when he was really scarid and insucure.**

So trust me when I say one thang. They are deffinally unsure, scaird, and annoyed at this moment. 

" **I think we should split up." said Donatello. **

" **No." Mikey said who started to show some fear in his voice, " I don't want to die. Last time we split up. Ralph and I almost lost our lives. I don't want to go throw that again."**

" I understand." Leo said, " Okay listen to me. You can go with me." 

" **Thanks Leo." said Mikey. **

**I swear. Leo acts like a parent to Mikey sometimes. I understand why Mikeyy is scarid too. I'm not scarid I'm just worried. But, if it does happen again. I'm never letting go of Mikey again. **

" **Okay well I'm taking Mikey. Donnie and Ralph you two can go toghier." said Leo. **

" **Alright Lameonardo." I said. **

**Leonardo kinfof gave me a quick glare. Then Leo looked at Mikey. **

" **Are we going to split up now ?" asked Mikey. **

" **Yeah. Um the TCRI building. Ralph and I will go too. You and Mikey can go to the wherehouse." said Donnie. **

**" Okay. Mikey and I will give you a call if something goes wrong." said Leo.**

I saw the two of them leave quickly and I looked at Donnie. 

" **Ralph they won't meet Jeremy and Miranda will they ?" **

**asked Donnie.**

" Are you metting them again ?" 

" **Yeah tonight at Midnight."**

" Where ?" I asked. 

" **Here." he said. **

" **Are you afraid that Mikey and Leo will find out ?" I asked.**

" I don't care if Leo finds out. It would be Mikey that might be hurt the most."  


**I nodded. I mean Mikey and Donnie were always extreamly close. I mean Leo would understand why Donnie didn't tell us because we were fighting and it was very hard to tell us and they had pictures of us. **

**But Donnie could have deleted it and broke the phone. I mean he wasn't really tied down. I don't know what Mikey might do. Or if Donnie is going to tell him.**

But if Mikey finds out from someone else Mikey would be ticked off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone it's Luxray111. Things are about to get a little complicated. So this chapter is going to be pretty long. I really hope your enjoying this story. Remember Wednesday and Fridays and sometimes on the weekends is when I do another chapter of this. Mike's pov, Donatello's pov, and then no one's pov. **

**Leo and I were sprinting to the where house. Taking turns after turns after turns. I have to believe that D gave us the right directions. **

**Leo and I saw the where house only three rooftops away and I stooped right there. I'm worried and scared. That's the place where Ralph and I almost died. Leo turned around and looked at me. **

" **Michelangelo come on." **

" **Don't call me that." I said quietly. **

" **Please Mikey come here." said Leo who was a rooftop ahead of me singling me to come to him. **

" **No." I said.**

Leo came over to me and he put his hand on my shoulder. 

" **Mikey I know your scared." said Leo. **

" **Am not." I said pouting. I love Leo and I know that if I pout and use those little sad eyes on him I know Leo will just have me wait out here. **

" **Mikey were safer together. You can trust me." said Leo. **

" **I'm sorry Leo. Its just .. I almost died." said Mikey. **

" **Believe me you. I tried to save you two. I was almost there but twins pushed me out of the way and they saved you. Your safe now."**

" Leo … Can I just stay out here."

" NO. Listen Mikey. I won't leave your side. I have your back. I love you and we got this." said Leo. 

" **You sure ?" I asked. **

" **Yes I'm sure." **

**I nodded in agreement. I'm ready. I trust Leo if something happens. He can help me when I need it. **

**We started to go near the warehouse. We looked at the warehouse. No one there. The two of us went inside the house. We heard someone behind us. We turned around we saw a girl she had black hair, olive skin, round green eyes, a scar on her right knee cap to her ankle. She was skinny. **

**She hid behind the little cans. I saw her and so did Leo. I looked over there. I heard her get a weapon out and she charged at Leo and of course Leo stooped her and pinned her to the ground. **

" **Wow your strong." said the girl.**

" Who are you ?" asked Leo.

" The name is Miranda. Your pal Donatello told us."

" What did he tell you ?" 

" **He doesn't like any of you. He betrayed you two. There taking hostages. They ain't noone here. Donatello told us information he new for four days." **

" **Is that true ?" I asked. **

" **No. This girl is just lying to get us to turn on each other."**

" Oh please. I don't think you need my help with that. I mean Leo you and Ralph turn on each other all the time."  


" **How the hell do you know my name ?" asked Leo. **

" **Donatello told us. He tells us a lot of things. He also tells us he can't stand you two. He hates stupid things and thinks your stupid." said Miranda. **

**I was starting to think what Miranda was saying. I believed her I mean why would she lie to us. **

" **What else did Donatello say ?" I asked. **

**" Oh that he wanted you and Ralph to die in this warehouse and wanted me not to save you. That he truly doesn't car-" Miranda got inturped when Leo fliped her over some boxes. **

**Miranda stood up and gave Leo a calm look. **

" **Leave. Now." said Leo angrily. **

" **Fine. I'll be back." said Miranda, " But Mikey. I'm not lying." **

" **Your not ?" I asked. **

" **No. I was the one who saved you." **

**Leo had shoved his Katana inches away from her face. **

" **I said leave." **

**Miranda put her hands up in defense and left. I believed in Miranda. But why would Donnie do and say that ? I was pissed. Then I heard my t-phone ring and I picked it up and it was Donatello. I let it ring. **

" **Mikey answer it." said Leo. **

" **No way. Its Donatello." I growled. **

" **Come on. Don't be like that."  
**

" **Why you and Ralph do that after you two fight you two won't talk, speak, call, or even go near each other." **

" **Okay well talk to Donnie before you start going nuts." said Leo. **

**I rolled my eyes and I picked up the phone. **

**" Hey Donnie." I said cheerfully even though I wanted to burst into tears. **

" **Hey Mikey." said Donnie, " Are you guys coming back." **

" **Yeah. We are." I said happily. **

" **Great. See you guys there. Love ya Mike."**

" Love ya too D." I said cheerfully. 

**We hung up the phone and Leo and I started to walk to were Donatello and Ralpheal were. **

**On the way there Leo was holding my hand and trying to calm me down. We finnally got there. **

**( Donatello's pov )**

I saw Mikey and Leo right there. I was really happy to see them of course.

" Lets go back to the lair." I said. 

**So the four of us went back to the lair and we told each other everything that happened. When Ralph and I went to TCRI. We didn't see anyone there and there was nothing on the computer. **

**IT was one in the morning now. I talked to Jeremy and Miranda and they told me they went to those places too and didn't see any hostigies but they did find a symbol. **

**It was a peace sign that said love and death. **

**I'm pretty tired and I looked in Leo's room and I saw Mikey crying in his bed and I saw Leo come down the hall. I ran up to him. **

" **What's wrong with Mikey ?"**

" I think you two should talk later." said Leo. 

" **Let him stay in my room." I said. **

" **Nah." said Leo. **

**Leo went back into his room and shut the door. I rember when Mikey and I were little. When we were five to twelve if we got scarid or had a nightmare we would go to bed in the same room. **

**I wonder if Mikey is mad at me ? If he is I have to find out why ? **

**I got into my bedroom and I went into my bed and I looked up at the picture of Mikey and I when we were four years old playing with old blocks. Both so smiley and happy. If I made Mikey frown or cry ever then I would go throw everything to make him smile and laugh. **

**The next morning I woke up, ate breakfest, went to training then by noon which is now I would be in my lab. I isolated myself in there. I didn't want to see Leo, Ralph, Casey, April, or Mikey. I wasn't in the mood. **

**( Noone's pov. Mikey is alone in his room looking at pictures. ) **

**Mikey looked at one where Leo was trying to train them. Then Mikey looked at one where it was him and Donnie in his lab with goo all over them. Mikey kindof chuckled. **

**( Flashback )**

Mikey and Donnie were in the lab. Donatello was trying to mix two chemicals toghier while Mikey was eating popcorn and watching. 

" **Hey can I help ?" asked Mikey loudly scaring Donnie causing him to spill a chemical.**

" Mikey that could've been dangerous !" yelled Donnie looking at Mikey who looked sadden, " I'm sorry Mikey just please be more careful."

Mikey nodded. " I'll make it up to you." Mikey mixed two chemicals toghier and it exploded and the two of them screamed. Ralph and Leo came in the room to find there little brothers with green goo all over them. 

" **What are you two doing ?" asked Ralph who had taken a picture of it, " This is going to be a great picture."  
**

" **Ralph !" yelled Mikey and Donnie.**

" Yeah yeah. You two will thank me later. It'll be a good membry."

" Yeah for you meat head." said Donnie. 

" **Keep telling yourself that captain nerd and doctor nameinstine." **

**( Flashback over. )**

Mikey was still upset and needed to find the right answer. He went outside his room and he walked into the common room. He didn't see anything in the common room but he did see Leo and Splinter in the dojo meditating. 

**Mikey went into Donnie's lab. " Donatello. Donatello." said Mikey quietly.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. Its me Luxray111. Back from my long and epic vacation. I'm doing some more stories. Thank you for still reading this story only intill chapter 16. Enjoy the rest. Its **

**Donatello's pov.  
_**

**I had my head on my desk thinking about Miranda and Jeremy. I heard the door open and then I heard Mikey say my name twice. I turned around but I didn't answer. **

**I searched his face for some happiness. All I saw was anger, saddness, and betrayl. I wanted to know what was going on with him so badly. I also wanted to know why he had slept in Leo's room and confided in him instead of me. I wanted to know so much. But I knew Mikey was going to say all the things in time. **

" **How are you ?" I asked.**

" Good. How are you ?" Mike asked, " You doing a new project ?"

I sat there quietly. He wasn't going to say anything intill I responded. " Acctually. I just wanted to sit in her. It is the quietest room in the whole lair." 

" **I know."**

" Mikey. Are you angry with me ?"  
" Yes."

" Why ?"

" Because you wanted Ralph and I too die in that wherehouse, because you think I'm stupid, because you betrayed us. No more lies D. You hate me." 

**' You hate me.' right when he said those words my heart sank. I love Mikey he's my younger brother. I just looked at him. He looked like he wanted to break something. **

" **Mikey .. I don't hate you." I said quietly. **

" **Oh really then why would you give information to someone you just met instead of us !"**

" … What how do -"  


" **How do I know ? Your really smart Donatello but you ask dumbest questions. How do I know what ? That you hate me. Well figure that out for yourself."**

" Is that why you were crying ?" 

" **I wasn't crying !" yelled Mikey. **

" **Don't lie to me Mikey !" I yelled hurt andd upset. **

" **Don't you dare shout at me." said Mikey leaving, " In fact lets never talk again." **

" **Mikey !" I yelled following him into the common room. **

" **I don't need your little pity talk ! I know you really hate me ! But what I want to know is WHY !" yelled Mikey turning around looking at me with sadness and anger.**

" **I never said those thangs !" I yelled sadden and angerd, " I never did." My voice was going cracking I was getting ready to burst into tears. **

" **Yes you did !" Mikey yelled back, " Also you know what since you want to hurt me. Just get it over with."**

HE wanted to fight … No I didn't want to fight. " No because I never want to hurt you in that way." I said. 

" **Liar !" yelled Mikey running away and I heard the door slam. **

**I don't know what I did wrong. I really didn't but I hade to fix it … Somehow. I sat on the couch and I saw a candle stick I picked it up. I rember the story behind it. **

**( Flashback. Still Donatello's pov. Ten years ago in Donatello's room. )  
**

**Mikey and I were playing with clay.**

" **Can you make a spaceship that fires icecream or maby a iron fist that glows and speaks fluent chiniese ?" asked Mikey.**

I laughed and I shoke my head no. " I don't know."

**" Donnie can I tell you something ?" asked Mikey.**

" Anything." I said. 

" **And you won't tell Leo or Ralph ?" asked Mikey. **

" **Duh." I said. **

" **Leo's my faverite." Mikey said making me throw a piece of clay at him. **

" **Your just awful." I said. **

" **You didn't let me finish." said Mikey. **

**I rolled my eyes and we looked at each other. We stared at each other for about a minute.**

" Okay close your eyes." said Mikey. 

" **With you in the rooom … no way."  
" Leo may be my faverite. But between me and you. Your my faverite because you don't yell or scream or be mean that much. So I made you something." said Mikey. **

**" Okay." I said. I rolled my eyes then I closed them. **

" **Dun Dun Dun." said Mikey clapping his hands making me laugh a little bit. **

" **Is that nessery ?" **

" **Dun Dun Dun." said Mikey who was speaking in my ear now, " For being my BBFFNAF**

" **What does that mean ?" I asked. **

" **Uhh." said Mikey as that was a dumb thang to say, " My best brother friend for now and forever. Duh. I thought you were smart." **

**Ohh this better be a good present. We both laughed. It was like we had a telepathic comunacation. Anyway I opend my eyes seeing a candle stick. **

" **Aww. I love it." I said even though It looked like trash. **

**( Flashback over. )**

You know what. I toke the candle stick I got up and I barged into Mikey's room. 

" **Get out !" yelled Mikey pointing the door. **

" … **Mikey we need to -" I got inturped.**

Mikey got closer and angrier. " Get out ! Donatello get out of my room !" 

**I shook my head no. " Mikey let me explain !"  
**

" **Leave me alone !" **

" **Would you ju-"  
" Out !" **

" **M-Mikey can't w-"  
" Don't push it ! Out !"**

" **Mi-"  
" Get out !"  
" Cou-" **

" **Get out !" **

**Okay now I'm getting flushterated. I never seen Mikey this mad at me before he's not even letting me talk. So intstead of talking to him I lift up the candle stick and Mikey just looks at it. I noticed he calmed down a little. **

" **Mikey your smart … in your own way. You have common sense you know if someone wouldn't like you. You wouldn't give people gifts. If you knew they hated you."  
**

" **Well … you are a good lier." said Mikey. **

" **I know … so are you … so is Leo … and so is Ralph."**

" What about Casey and April ?" asked Mikey. 

" **Between me and you there very bad at lying."  
**

**Mikey fummed again. " Your just a jerk ! Get out of my room !"**

" No !" I spat back, " Your going to listen to me !"

Mikey turned me around and pushed me out of the room. As I fell on the floor I looked at him. He was so angry at me.

" No I'm not ! I don't have to !"

" Tell me what happened !" I yelled, " Please Mikey tell me."

We locked eyes and Mikey looked at me. " … Give me a reason why ?"

" Look back on that night at the wherehouse I was trying to reach for your hand. I didn't pull away I was getting jumped when I was trying to save you."

" Are you lying ?" asked Mikey. 

" **Yes." I said getting up, " Mikey your my little brother. I care about you a lot. I want you too know that you couldn't make me hate you even if you tried."**

I hugged Mikey and for the first few secounds he wouldn't hug back but then he hugged me back. Yes I calmed him down. 

**I could hear Mikey start to sob a little bit. I pulled away a little and I whiped some tears off. " Please don't cry. Can we talk ?"**

Mikey nodded and we went into his room and sat on the beanbag chairs. " Leo and I met this girl. She knew who we were. She told us that you teamed up with her. That you betrayed us. That you wanted me to die. Thats why I was upset with you and I went into Leo's room because I had an extramly bad nightmare."

" I didn't betray you at all. I did team up with them only because I was trying to help them. But listen I'll never betray you ever. Thats a promise." I said. 

" **Thanks D." said Mikey giving me another hug. **

**I felt happy. Mikey and I were close again. We just sat there and hugged. It was a perfect moment. Then I heard. **

**" Break it up people Break it up !" yelled Casey from the common room.**

Mikey and I stoped hugging and we smiled. " Casey's here." said Mikey. 

" **I know." I said. We both got up and we went into the common room. **

**We both saw Casey in the middle of Leo and Ralph. They were probbally aruging again. **

**" Would you move out of the way Casey ?" asked Ralph.**

" Yeah this isn't really your problem." said Leo. 

" **I just don't want you two too kill each other intill I know. Am I in your will's ?" asked Casey. **

**Mikey was trying not to laugh and I just rolled my eyes. Leave it to Casey Jones to make everyone fell akward. **

" **Thats a very good question. Am I in your will ?" asked Mikey walking up to Ralph. That earned a good slap on the back of Mikey's head from Ralph. **

**Which Mikey yelped. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey It's Luxray111 Enjoy the story. **

**I was thinking a lot about what you guys said. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Enjoy the story.**

_

**( Leo's pov )  
**

**This is stupid. Like seriously. I know that Ralph and I fight a lot. I mean thats what brothers do sometimes. But this time. … Its just so annoying. **

**When Ralph gets back. I'm going to see if I can make things right. **

* * *

**( Noone's pov )  
**

**Miranda was in a were house on 23th street. She was wearing all black and she was sitting cris cross applesouce behind the card board. **

" _**Where is that chick ?"  
**_

**Karai walked in. " Miranda !"  
**

**Miranda walked out from the card board. **

" **You came alone ?" whisperd Miranda. **

" **Yeah." said Karai quietly, " Do you want your parent's back or what ?"  
**

" **Why did Shredder take them away ?"**

" Because your parents are extreamly intelligent and as soon as they fix Shredder's machine." Karai pasued her sentence and smiled, " They'll be released but if you don't do what I ask. I'll kill them myself."  


" **Your a bitch." said Miranda balling her fist up and releasing them.**

" I know. Honey and your my bitch." said Karai while looking at the pipes, " Right there." She pointed to the pipes, " Walk over there."  


" **Why ?" asked Miranda looking at the pipes, " All I see is pipes." **

" **Help me break those pipes. Shredder needs them." demanded Karai who kicked Miranda in the leg making Miranda groan. **

" … **Seriously." said Miranda angrily. **

" **Do what I say. Now." said Karai, " I mean. You are bionic. You have strenght, and aglity."**

" **Fine." said Miranda walking over to the pipes and begain to bash them with her hands. **

" _**If only I could get my parents back." thought Miranda punching the pipe again, " Then I could beat Shredder."  
**_

" _**Dammit. Why does Kara .. Karia or whatever the heck her name is. Is doing this to us." thought Miranda riping the pipe and handing it to Karai. **_

" **Good girl." said Karai patting Miranda on the head. **

" **Just go back to your master."**

" See you tomorrow same time bitch." said Karai walking away. 

**Intense Dang I wonder what side Miranda really is on ? Also what is Miranda and Jeremy ? Also will Ralpheal and Leonardo make up ? What is Shredder planing ? SO many friggin questions and answers next chapter. Will be up next weekend. Peace out ! **


End file.
